The Malfoy and the Frog
by LynstHolin
Summary: An entry for a fairy-tale themed DRARRY contest on dA. Draco makes a promise to a frog, thinking he doesn't have to honor it. But is the frog really just a frog?


Warnings: suggestiveness, cross-dressing, mild language

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, and I make no money from this

...

Draco was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored.

At his birthday party two weeks ago, he and Blaise had broken into his parents' precious wine cellar and drunk up the very last bottles of 1942-vintage Chateau des Ogres cabernet sauvignon in existence, and then vomited them out on the drawing room carpet. Now he was under punishment for a whole month. _Half of his summer break_. It was so _unfair_. He threw himself down on the velvet-covered chaise at the foot of his bed and pouted. No friends, no broom, no wand, no wizard chess set, no books other than ones for school, no leaving home. No fun, period.

His parents were going to be gone for a week on vacation, at the sea-side resort Draco loved. _So unfair_. The house elves had been ordered to keep an eye on him. He couldn't even take a bath without beady little eyes staring at him. They probably watched him in his sleep, lest he have a too-pleasant dream. Wanking was out of the question. Bored _and _sexually frustrated.

A pair of pointed ears were poking up at the foot of the chaise. "I'm not doing anything, Nutmeg! Stop spying on me!" Draco jumped up and raced downstairs, trying to outrun his feeling of claustrophobia. He locked himself in a bathroom, even though he knew that wouldn't keep the house elves out. He sat on the lid of the commode and started rifling through the cupboard under the sink. Odd socks, spare towels... a vial of sleeping potion?

...

"Nutmeg thanks Master Draco for being so kind to an unworthy house elf!" She took the glass of spiced rum he offered her and gulped it down. Nutmeg slumped to the floor immediately. Free of prying eyes for a couple of hours, Draco headed up to his parents' bedroom. There were interesting things to be found in the wardrobes and closets of his friends' parents. Mr. Goyle had pictures of people doing _it_. Blaise's mother had whips, riding crops, leather restraints, a saddle that wasn't made to go on a horse, and other things Draco couldn't even name.

Alas, his own parents had nothing like that. Just clothes and jewelry. Draco amused himself by putting on one of his mother's best dresses. It was long and made of opalescent organza, with embroidery and pearls encrusting the bodice. His mother was a slim woman, and it fit him well, with just a little gapping at the bosom. He pulled on gloves that went above his elbows and slipped dainty sliver sandals on his feet. The cameo jewelry box in his mother's wardrobe held many priceless items that had been in the Malfoy family for generations. Draco put on a diamond tiara, and an emerald and ruby bracelet. Twirling in front of a full-length mirror, he was very pleased with his appearance; he was prettier than most girls.

Deciding to go for a walk in his finery, Draco headed for the pond in the back garden. It was full of great, ugly fish that he liked to torment by pretending that he was going to feed them. He leaned over the pond and wiggled his fingers, and he laughed as the fish stuck their bulgy-eyed faces out of the water and snapped at the air with their wide mouths. "You're so stupid!" That was when the emerald and ruby bracelet fell from his wrist, landing right in a fish's mouth. It was gulped down in a trice, and the fish dove back into the water.

"Oh, no. Oh no no no no NO!" Draco was dead. D-E-A-D. His eyes began to tear up as he imagined what was in store for him when the bracelet was discovered to be missing.

"What's wrong, fair maiden?"

Draco turned to face the speaker. It was a bumpy, slimy green frog with a funny mark on its forehead. "A fish ate my mother's bracelet. It's very precious, and I'm going to be punished badly for losing it."

The frog puffed out its throat and croaked as its eyes looked up at the sky contemplatively. "I may be able to help you, my pretty princess, but you must make me a promise."

"Anything. Anything!"

"You will give me your love and friendship. You will let me eat from your plate and drink from your cup, and sleep next to you on your pillow."

"Of course. I promise!" The frog dove into the pond. Twenty minutes later, it re-emerged, the bracelet in its mouth. Draco grabbed it and ran toward the house, intent on getting his mother's things put away before the house elves woke up. "Thank you, frog!" Of course, Draco had no intention of honoring his promise.

...

Draco was in the middle of dinner when a confused-looking Nutmeg came to him. "Master Draco has a guest." In hopped the frog, looking bigger and froggier than before.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded angrily.

"I liked how you were dressed before better."

"Get out, you dirty, slimy creature!"

"You made a promise."

"And you were stupid enough to believe me. _Out_."

"I'll tell your parents." Draco opened his mouth but couldn't come up with a retort. The frog hopped up to the table. "Lift me up, princess." Draco obeyed. "Feed me some of that steak. With your fingers." The frog snatched the tidbits from Draco with its long tongue. "Now let me sip from your glass."

"I'll not have a filthy frog drinking from my cup!"

"Your parents?"

With a put-upon sigh, Draco tilted his glass. The frog got up on its hind legs, putting its front feet on the rim of the glass, and gulped its fill. Draco intended to throw the glass in a fire afterwards.

Finally, the frog rubbed its belly with its front feet and belched loudly. "I'm ready for bed."

"Fine. Go."

"Carry me to your bed and set me on your pillow. You're going to sleep next to me."

"I don't think so!"

"Your parents?"

"Oh, bloody hell." Grimacing, Draco picked up the frog. It was just as loathsome feeling in his hands as he'd expected, slippery, cold, and flabby. He briefly considered squeezing it until its guts came out, but it was too revolting an act to commit.

"Satin pillow cases. Very nice," the frog said approvingly as Draco set it down.

"Try not to ick them up too much." Draco changed from his robes to pajamas, climbed into bed, and reached for the snuffer to put out his bedside candle.

"Give me a kiss good night."

Draco sat bolt upright. "_What_? That's going too far!"

"Oh, I guess I'll have to tell Lucius and Narcissa was you were up to."

Damn, damn, damn, damn!

"And it has to be on the lips."

"You're a frog. You don't have lips."

"I swear I won't use tongue."

Steeling himself, Draco turned to the frog. He shut his eyes tight and fought down nausea as he brought his tightly puckered lips close to it. There was a slight sensation of cold, but then warm, soft, human lips caressed his. A tongue gently entered his mouth. Draco's lids flew open in surprise, and he looked right into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. "Potter?"

"I lied about not using tongue. Sorry."

When Harry put a thigh over his hip, Draco realized that his ebony-haired nemesis was completely naked. "_Potter_?"

"I think you can start calling me Harry." He started unbuttoning Draco's pajama top.

"Why are you here, and why were you a frog?"

Harry pushed the pajama top off of Draco's shoulders and started stroking all the bare flesh he could find. "Your father. He's a bit of a bastard. As are you, but you're a sexy one. Let's get these bottoms off."

And so Draco was no longer bored or sexually frustrated.


End file.
